It's A Win-Win Situation
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: "Excuse me, excuse me. Excuse you, excuse me." Matthew was apparently sitting on Alfred's comic book-and Alfred wanted it back, but he couldn't grab it himself. In the end, it was a win-win situation.


_**It's A Win-Win Situation**_

"Excuse me."

_Just ignore him, Matthew. Focus on reading, focus on reading. Come on, you're at a really good part too. He doesn't exist right now, leave him be. Alfred? Who's Alfred? I don't know him, he's not trying to get my attention. Of course not._

Those were the words that flooded through Matthew's mind when he heard Alfred speak, trying to focus on the tiny print scattered all over the pages before him in an organized manner. Honestly, what could Alfred want this time though? He could be getting back at him for something—probably something silly at that—Matthew did in the past, or maybe he was just being Alfred.

Matthew had a feeling he was just being Alfred. Not that he had anything against that; he loved Alfred to pieces. Well of course he did, or else he wouldn't put up with him, obviously.

"I said excuse me. Excuse me, did you hear me? Excuse me, excuse you, excuse me," Alfred wouldn't shut up though, he kept on saying 'excuse me' over and over and over. What was he excusing himself for this time?

"Alfred, I'm reading," was all Matthew said to him, turning the page once he hit the end of that page.

"I said excuse me."

A frustrated sounding sigh escaped past Matthew's lips when he heard Alfred say that yet again. Finally, he gave up, reaching over to grab his bookmark—that had a polar bear on it—and place it in his book at the spot he was. He closed the book, setting it down on his lap and looking over at Alfred. "What?"

"You are sitting on my comic book, sir."

Matthew stared at him, giving him the 'are you kidding me' look. Then, he glanced down to see that he really was sitting on his comic book. "You could've grabbed it, Al," he told him, reaching down to pull it out from underneath him. It may have bothered Matthew when he did that—in some way but he still could have done it. He was fully capable of doing so.

Alfred didn't say a word, but instead, he reached out to try and take the comic book from Matthew. When Matthew saw him reaching out, he pulled the comic book back so it was out of his reach. This earned a pout from him.

"Gimme my comic book!" he cried, leaning forward a little to try and get it from him still. Matthew couldn't help but laugh a little, he sounded like a little child who really wanted his cookie back.

"On one condition," Matthew told him, causing Alfred to stop with trying to get his comic book back.

His brow furrowed a little, staring at him for a moment as conditions flooded into his mind. He could ask for any one condition—and Alfred might not like it whatsoever. Though, he really wanted his comic book back…

"What is it?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too curious or desperate.

Another laugh escaped Matthew as he thought of the condition. "You have to…" he trailed off, grinning. It may have sounded cliche, silly or whatever the word was—something many couples would do but hey, it's all Matthew wanted. "You have to give me a kiss."

Alfred blinked. Was he serious? That's it? A big, goofy grin soon appeared on his face. "Aye," he laughed, reaching out to gently grab Matthew's chin and pull him closer, pressing their lips together.

He lingered for a while, hearing a quiet hum from Matthew. After a moment; once he needed air and assumed Matthew did too, he pulled back, his grin reappearing. "Sooo… I get my comic book back now, right, Mattie?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, shoving the comic book into Alfred's chest before reaching out to grab him by the collar and pull him back in for another kiss.

So it was a win win situation—for the both of them. Alfred got his comic book back and he stopped saying 'excuse me', and they both got a kiss.

A real long kiss, excuse you.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this for my cutie patootie and well, I thought to share it here too. :3 Hope you guys all liked it!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
